One Way or Another
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Beckett always gets what she wants – one way or another.


**Title: One Way or Another**

**Rating: You know, at this point you should just be able to see that I'm the author and know that it's "M"**

**Summary: Beckett always gets what she wants – one way or another.**

**Disclaimer: I own a cat painting, a large book collection, my computer, several DVDs, a pair of purple cowboy boots… let's see… did you see "Castle" anywhere on that list? Me neither.**

**Dedication: For purplangel, who also did a Castle smut scene in the interrogation room in her fantastic story "Caskett Time". I can tell you right now that her story is ten times sexier than mine, so be sure to stop by her page and read it!**

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, the interrogation room thing has been done before, but you know what? It's damn sexy, that's what, and I wanted to write a story about it. So there.**

"You know what I think, Mr. Bulgotti? I think you really did love her, and that's why you killed her; because if you couldn't have her, nobody could."

Beckett was leaning forward, her index finger jabbing at the picture of the dead woman. Garnet Jacobson – and no, it wasn't a stage name, although Castle had made plenty of jokes about it…

"You could get any woman you wanted, but not her. You broke women's hearts – not the other way around. And when you fell for her and she left you for another man, you snapped. Your pride just couldn't take it, and so you strangled her in cold blood."

"Not cold blood." Roman Bulgotti interrupted her. "Never in cold blood. I loved her, I really did, but she just… she just made me so angry, and we were shouting, and I just wanted her to shut up and then…"

He took a deep breath, like he was drowning and trying to garner oxygen from the water surrounding him. It was hopeless, of course.

"And then she shut up." Roman Bulgotti's voice was quiet and high. "I shut her up…"

Beckett stood, as did Castle. That was the signal Esposito was waiting for, and he entered the interrogation room, cuffing Roman Bulgotti while Ryan turned off the equipment in the observation room. Beckett smiled at her partner. She'd been doing a lot more of that lately.

"We nabbed him." Castle said, his grin just a little too predatory.

"Yup." Beckett nodded, gathering up the pictures and folders. "You don't have to sound so smug about it."

"He was hitting on you." Castle explained. He leaned in and placed his hand over hers, stopping her movement. "Every time we brought him in for questioning, he hit on you. It wasn't until about five minutes ago that he cracked and focused on something other than your looks."

Frowning, Beckett tried not to let him see the shiver that ran up her spine. "He's a player, Castle. It's what they do. He just couldn't stand being played in turn."

Castle leaned in, his hand sliding up hers to grip her wrist. "I don't care." He said, his voice lowering. "All I know is that he wanted to get into your pants, and I'm not too happy about that."

"We are _not_ having this discussion here, Castle." Beckett whispered through clenched teeth. She had no idea if Ryan was still in the observation room, or even if Gates had stepped in to take a look, and she didn't want them seeing this. They'd had a difficult time keeping their relationship a secret as it was.

"Who said anything about a discussion?" Castle shifted to the left, his other arm coming to rest on the table, pinning Beckett there. She twisted so that she faced him, his hand still gripping her wrist.

This meant that her arm was now twisted half behind her back. Great…

"I'm serious, Castle." Beckett hissed. Her eyes darted towards the observation room.

Castle's rational brain, on the fritz at the best of times, appeared to have shut down completely. "So am I, Kate. I'm sick of every guy who comes in here trying to get a piece of you. I'm tired of every man thinking he can have you. Well, they can't. And it's not just because you're too good for them, because you are, but it's also because you're mine." He leaned in, his lips brushing against her temple. "You're all mine." He whispered, his voice dripping with power and lust.

Beckett tightened her thighs as she felt her underwear become damp. She glanced towards the observation room again. Ryan wouldn't be in there any longer, and Gates would've said something by now, so it must be empty.

She turned a little more, so that she could look into his eyes.

"And what exactly are you going to do to prove it?" She challenged. She was playing with fire, but she loved it.

Castle's leering grin was enough to set her whole body aflame.

Taking control, Beckett twisted around, freed her wrist, and pushed him up against the interrogation room window before he could do more than widen his blue eyes. Castle opened his mouth to say something, but Beckett slid her lips against his and that shut him up pretty effectively.

"You're mine too, you know." She purred, before capturing his lips and holding them hostage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yo, Ryan! How much longer are you going to–"

_Thump_.

Esposito, who'd just entered the observation room, and Ryan, who'd just finished texting Jenny, both turned at the sound of something being slammed against the interrogation room window.

Their jaws dropped in such perfect unison that anyone watching would've thought it was staged.

Beckett had just shoved Castle against the window.

"Oh, man, he is so dead…" Ryan said sympathetically. Clearly, whatever Castle had done had made Beckett pissed, because her face was less than an inch from his and now…

"Dude!" Esposito said, his mouth dropping open again as Beckett kissed Castle.

No, kissing would be an understatement. She was _devouring_ him, her hands buried in his hair and their tongues sliding together as Castle's hands came up to grab her, one getting twisted in her dark locks while the other wrapped around her waist and crushed her to him.

Ryan made a squeaking noise and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Esposito whipped out his phone and text Lanie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castle gripped Beckett's head gently, angling it to allow his tongue to plunder her mouth more thoroughly. Beckett's hands were running through his hair, massaging his scalp, and he gripped her waist tighter before sliding his hand up to squeeze her breast. One of them – he honestly couldn't tell – let out a moan of approval.

Beckett moved her hands down, squeezing his firm ass in her hands before moving them back up to slip under his shirt and removed it from his jeans, just enough to allow her tortuous hands to roam over the hard planes of his stomach. Castle broke off their kiss with a gasp, bringing his head down to suck and nibble at her neck. Beckett arched and rocked against him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the observation room, Esposito's fingers were typing so fast they were a blur.

_Mom and Dad are doing it in the interrogation room!_

_Say what? Javi, what you been smoking?_

_I'm serious!_

_They're doing it in the interrogation room?_

_Yeah, and they're not being gentle._

_Ooh! Mama's on her way!_

Esposito looked up at Ryan, who was gaping like a fish.

"Lanie's on her way." He said, grinning.

Ryan rubbed his eyes and groaned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beckett hooked her leg around Castle's and pulled it so that it was resting between her thighs. She ground against it, making a growling noise at the back of her throat. Castle's answer was to lift her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, while he licked his way down to wear the top of her breasts met her shirt and back up again.

Crossing the room, Castle carried her to the table and lay her down on her back. Beckett immediately ripped off her shirt, casting it aside like it had offended her. She undid her bra but hadn't even gotten the chance to pull the straps off her arms before Castle had pushed it out of the way, latching onto a breast and working at it furiously, a starving man at a feast of kings. Beckett cried out, arching into his mouth, panting for more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lord in Heaven!" Lanie squealed, watching as her best friend and the writer got hot n' heavy on the table.

Ryan was still rubbing his eyes like he was trying to clean the image burned there.

"I say we snap a few pictures and get out of here. Some things can't be unseen." Esposito suggested. Castle was standing between Beckett's legs and while the detective's pants were still on and Castle's body (and head) blocked their view of anything indecent, he was starting to get uncomfortable. This was his _boss_, after all – the woman he viewed as a sister.

"Oh, she is _so_ going to get it for keeping this from me!" Lanie cried, rubbing her hands together maniacally.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beckett suddenly forced Castle's head up, making him disengage from her nipple.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the panicked expression on her face.

"I'd know what squeal anywhere." Beckett's voice was tight and raw from arousal, but it was laced with a very real panic. "Lanie's in the observation room."

Castle whipped his head around, gazing in horror at the reflective surface of the two-way mirror. Beckett scrambled and grabbed her shirt, yanking it over and using it to cover her chest.

"Whoever is in there better get out _now_, or they're going to be doing traffic duty for the next few decades!" Beckett shouted, her voice as authoritative and scary as they'd ever heard it.

There was the sound of scuffling and the door to the observation room opening and shutting. There was a moment that was altogether too quiet before the voice of a certain sassy M.E. came from the observation room.

"You really think you can threaten me, Katherine Beckett?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie Parish, you get your butt out of there or so help me…" Beckett didn't finish her threat. She knew there was nothing she could pin the M.E. with.

Castle could sense Lanie's smirk even through a good few inches of reflective glass.

"Lunch." Beckett finally gasped, caving in. She was so horny if she did not get off in the next few seconds there were going to be some very bloody bodies in the precinct. "I'll take you out to lunch."

"Not at Remy's – I want somewhere real nice." Lanie insisted, her smirk audible.

"Fine!" Beckett exclaimed, in no mood to bargain. "I'll take you wherever you want, okay?"

She wanted Castle in her, and she wanted it _now_; she didn't really care how it happened. And Beckett always got what she wanted, one way or another. If one of those ways happened to be bribes, then so be it.

"Tomorrow at twelve." Lanie announced. "I'll meet you in the morgue. Have fun, you two!"

There was the sound of the observation room opening and closing, and then silence.

Castle waited a minute before clearing his throat. "Um, do you just want to…"

The look on Beckett's face silenced him immediately. She looked murderous. "Castle, we are going to finish what _you_ started." She ordered. "And then, and only then, am I leaving this room. Understood?"

Castle complied. Beckett was so damn sexy when she was ordering people around, and besides, he was actually in fear of his life if he didn't do as she said. She looked ready to shoot someone.

Then she sat up, dropping the shirt that had been covering her front, and seized his mouth in a kiss that seared his entire being. It imprinted itself on his brain, his memory, and not least of all his body, an invisible brand that marked him as hers forever.

He gripped her waist, squeezing none too gently, scooting closer to the table and undoing her jeans. Beckett gave a little needy sound, and then a gasp as he slowly slid the zipper down. She undid his belt and pants, pushing them down his body and lifting her hips to allow him to push down hers.

Beckett lay back, propping herself up on one of her arms as Castle placed his tip at her entrance. She never broke off the kiss, holding onto his neck with her other hand with a fierce wildcat grip. Castle slid into her, plunging in all the way to the hilt, his breath catching in his throat at the amazing feeling of it.

They didn't bother to start slowly. They moved furiously, Castle ramming himself into her with all that he had, with Beckett undulating her hips in time with him. Her eyes were closed and her face becoming steadily rosier as she grew closer to that elusive high.

In and out, in and out, over and over, higher and higher, grunts and gaps and noises escaping the backs of their throats the only sounds in the room. Faster and faster, harder and harder, rough and needy and with utter abandon, pushing themselves and each other to the edge.

Then her back arched and she cried out, her body wracked with tremors but her arms refusing to give out. Her walls clenched around him, milking her pleasure, and he lost it. He shot inside her, allowing her body to drain him, drink him up, taking everything out of him until nothing was left but that giddy weightless pleasure.

Panting, heaving, gasping, they slowly remembered thing like their names, that something called 'the real world' existed and that they were still in the interrogation room.

"Did we really just…?" Castle asked.

"Yup." Beckett began to get dressed.

"And did the others really…?"

"Yup." She zipped up his pants and re-did his belt.

Castle stood there for another moment, confusion evident on his face.

"What I want to know is," He said slowly, "How come every time I try to be all manly and haul you over my shoulder like a caveman, you're the one who always ends up taking control anyway?"

Beckett had reached the interrogation room door, and shot him a naught grin over her shoulder. "The case is wrapped, Castle. Why don't you take me home and figure it out?"

Castle shot out of the room like he was being chased by rabid dogs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So tell me… exactly how much did you win in the betting pool?" Beckett asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Lanie smirked. "Enough to pay for this lunch and a designer dress." She grinned.

"And I'm paying for this lunch because…?"

"Because you just did the nasty with Writer Boy in front of my man, who is scarred for life, by the way." Lanie said, waving her fork at Beckett accusingly.

It was Beckett's turn to smirk. "Right; let me guess – he took you right home and ravished you."

Lanie's eyes twinkled. "Best sex of my life."

Beckett threw back her head and laughed. She clearly wasn't the only one who always got her way.

**Ha ha! And the Caskett-in-public-getting-caught phase continues! I'm on a huge established Caskett trip because I don't want to deal with the buildup of apologies and secrets and all the rest… I just want them to strip and get to it!**

**Wow… did I seriously just write that sentence? Dear God, I hope no one I know in the real world ever reads that…**

**Anyhooooo, if you would all be so kind as to drop me a review, I'd be most grateful! Think of it like the collection plate at church… Oh no. I really don't want to be thinking about church after I just wrote this story. Just leave a review, if you please!**


End file.
